Wyjątkowe walentynki
by ArollaPine
Summary: AU, w którym brak kwami, brak supermocy, brak Władcy Ciem z jego akumami, a co za tym idzie – brak superbohaterów: Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Marinette i Adrien są po prostu nastolatkami chodzącymi do tej samej szkoły. On jest znanym modelem, ona – projektantką. Co by było, gdyby Gabryś nie wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania miraculum Motyla do czynienia zła...?
1. Poniedziałek - 11 lutego

**PONIEDZIAŁEK – 11.02.**

\- Alya! Ratuj! To się nie uda! – Marinette załamywała ręce, biegając po całym pokoju w panice.

\- Marinette… - Westchnęła jej przyjaciółka. – Musisz się opanować!

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego dałam ci się na to namówić!

\- Przecież do niczego cię nie zmuszam! – odpowiedziała Alya. – To była tylko luźna propozycja.

\- Nie zmuszasz? – Marinette aż się zatrzymała na środku pokoju i spojrzała osłupiała na przyjaciółkę. – Ciągnęłaś mnie za rękę tak mocno, że będę miała siniaki na nadgarstku do końca życia!

\- Nie przesadzaj! – Roześmiała się Alya. – To była super okazja, żebyś wreszcie normalnie porozmawiała z Adrienem. Nino dał mi cynk, że są w parku. I naprawdę wystarczyło tylko tam pójść jak człowiek i zagadnąć chłopaka, o którym marzysz od pół roku.

\- Właśnie, jak człowiek! – podchwyciła oskarżycielsko Marinette. – A nie jak owca ciągnięta na rzeź!

\- No to mogłaś iść jak człowiek – odcięła się Alya.

\- Mogłaś mnie nie zmuszać! – przypomniała Marinette z wyrzutem.

\- Do niczego cię nie zmuszałam! – broniła się Alya.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby on sobie pomyślał, że poprosiłam ciebie, żebyś zorganizowała to spotkanie. Boże, to by było nie do zniesienia! Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby się domyślił…

\- Marinette! – Alya przywołała przyjaciółkę do porządku. – Są dwie możliwości. Albo Adrien jest głupi i jeszcze się nie domyślił. Albo już dawno się domyślił. W pierwszym przypadku radzę szybko o nim zapomnieć, bo z głupkiem wytrzymasz maksymalnie tydzień, a potem go zabijesz. Nie! Raczej zmusisz mnie do pomocy przy morderstwie. I pójdziemy siedzieć obie, bo niejaki Gabriel Agreste nie odpuści morderczyniom jego ukochanego jedynaka.

\- No, z tym ukochanym to chyba trochę przesadziłaś… - wtrąciła żartem Marinette. – Z tego, co słyszałyśmy, jest raczej zwolennikiem zimnego chowu.

\- O, humor ci wraca! – zauważyła Alya, po czym wróciła do swojego wywodu: – No, a jeśli nie jest głupi, to się domyślił już dawno, więc możesz spokojnie przedsięwziąć jakieś kroki!

\- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet!

\- I po humorze… - Zachichotała przyjaciółka.

\- Alya, jeśli on wie czy tam się domyśla… - jęknęła Marinette. – To nie sądzisz, że już dawno zrobiłby pierwszy krok?

\- Może jest nieśmiały? – zasugerowała Alya.

\- Nie żartuj sobie! – prychnęła Marinette. – Jest znanym modelem! Od miesięcy nie może się opędzić od wielbicielek. Jakim cudem miałby być nieśmiały?

\- Nie wiem… Ale z tego, co mówił mi Nino… To jest to całkiem możliwe.

\- Wątpię.

\- Mówię ci, Marinette! Zrób pierwszy krok!

\- W życiu!

\- Wyślij mu walentynkę!

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- To się nie podpisuj – zaproponowała Alya. – Zostaw mu tylko jakąś poszlakę. Niech cię szuka, jak książę szukał Kopciuszka.

\- Ciebie naprawdę pogięło. – Marinette zmierzyła przyjaciółkę ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Przemyśl to, kochana. – Alya położyła dłoń na ramieniu Marinette i spojrzała jej poważnie w oczy. – Do walentynek są jeszcze trzy dni. Masz czas na podjęcie decyzji. To stanowczo trwa za długo. Zakochałaś się pół roku temu. Albo się odkochasz, albo coś wreszcie z tym zrobisz! Bo się wykończysz! Obiecaj mi, że to przemyślisz!

\- Dobra. Obiecuję to przemyśleć. Ale nie obiecuję, że coś zrobię w tym kierunku!

\- Dzięki. – Alya się uśmiechnęła. – A teraz wybacz, mam randkę!

Marinette przewróciła oczami. Ach, ta Alya!

\- No to leć… - Westchnęła na pożegnanie.

Po chwili została sama… Z milionem myśli w głowie.


	2. Wtorek - 12 lutego

**WTOREK – 12 lutego**

Kiedy zadzwonił budzik, Marinette miała ochotę naciągnąć kołdrę na głowę i udawać, że jej nie ma. Może nie świadczyło to zbytnio o jej dojrzałości, ale przecież miała dopiero czternaście lat! Kto wymaga od czternastolatki dojrzałego zachowania? Hmm… Choćby jej rodzice… Marinette westchnęła z rezygnacją i jednak wstała z łóżka.

Wczorajszy dzień był koszmarny. A dzisiaj będzie jeszcze gorzej! Dzisiaj stanie oko w oko z Adrienem. Po tej wczorajszej kompromitacji… Bo to była kompromitacja, cokolwiek by o tym powiedziała Alya. Marinette sobie to wczoraj dokładnie przeanalizowała. Punkt po punkcie.

Podstawowym błędem było zgodzenie się na pójście do parku z Alyą. Tym bardziej, że przyjaciółka jej powiedziała, kogo mogą tam spotkać. A raczej – kogo na pewno tam spotkają. Została tam zaciągnięta na siłę i postawiona przed Adrienem, który zmieszał się tak bardzo, że Marinette aż żal było patrzeć. No tak… Pewnie takich jak ona to miał już powyżej uszu! Ta kompromitująca chwila trwała i trwała. W końcu Marinette tego nie wytrzymała i po prostu uciekła do domu. A Alya pobiegła za nią, zostawiając zdumionych chłopaków. To znaczy… Tego już Marinette nie była w stanie stwierdzić naocznie, bo już dawno jej tam nie było. Ale dzisiaj w szkole… Na pewno poniesie konsekwencje swojej ucieczki. To znaczy, będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż do tej pory.

Do klasy weszła po cichu, starając się wtopić w tłum, tło, a najlepiej zapaść się pod ziemię. Tylko co jej z tego miało przyjść, skoro Adrien siedział dokładnie przed nią?

Usiadła na swoim miejscu i zaczęła przeglądać notatki z poprzedniej lekcji francuskiego. Czytała je już po raz dziesiąty, kiedy wreszcie w pierwszej ławce coś się ruszyło. Pojawił się Adrien, a Marinette – mimo że znała już notatki na pamięć – zaczęła je studiować z wyjątkową uwagą.

\- Cześć, Marinette… - Usłyszała nad głową.

\- Yhm… Cz-cześć… - mruknęła, nie podnosząc wzroku.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała ciche westchnienie, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęła. Jeśli chciał rozmawiać o jej wczorajszym zachowaniu, to robienie tego na forum całej klasy było ponad jej siły. Tym bardziej, że w ławce obok siedziała głodna sensacji Chloe Bourgeois, która zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby tylko upokorzyć Marinette. Niedoczekanie!

o o o

**WTOREK popołudniu – 12 lutego**

\- Co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło?! – Alya zaatakowała przyjaciółkę zaraz po lekcjach.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… - mruknęła Marinette, kuląc się na łóżku z poduszką w objęciach.

\- Zachowałaś się jak ostatnia franca! Żeby nie powiedzieć zołza! Jak mogłaś tak potraktować Adriena?!

\- Ja go w ogóle nie potraktowałam.

\- Ostentacyjnie go olałaś, dziewczyno! – Alya była bezlitosna. – To było bardzo niemiłe.

\- Ja… nie chciałam… być niemiła… - wyjąkała Marinette. – Ale… Po wczorajszym… Ja kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować.

\- Więc wybrałaś najgorzej, jak się dało. Wiesz, co on sobie mógł o tobie pomyśleć?!

\- Jak to tak przedstawiasz, to faktycznie zaczynam sobie to wyobrażać. To kompletna katastrofa.

\- No, raczej!

\- I co teraz? – spytała bezradnie Marinette.

\- Płacz nad rozlanym mlekiem! – Alya musiała być naprawdę zła na przyjaciółkę, skoro nie pospieszyła z dobrą radą.

\- Alya…

\- Napisz mu tę cholerną walentynkę! To twoja ostatnia szansa. Nie widziałaś dzisiaj jego miny! Wyglądał jak zbity pies. Niesłusznie zbity…

\- Nie dobijaj mnie już.

\- Zasłużyłaś. Boże, Marinette! Przecież ty nie jesteś taka!

\- Wiem… To wszystko przez te walentynki…

\- Musisz się ogarnąć. – Westchnęła Alya. – Wziąć w garść. On musi cię poznać taką, jaka jesteś naprawdę, a nie tę neurotyczną idiotkę, którą się ostatnio stałaś.

\- Nazwałaś mnie neurotyczną idiotką? – Marinette aż usiadła z wrażenia.

\- Trzeba tobą mocno potrząsnąć! – Alya skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała ciężko na przyjaciółkę. – Jesteś cudowną, przemiłą i serdeczną dziewczyną. I naprawdę jesteście z Adrienem dla siebie stworzeni. Ale nie możesz zachowywać się jak jakaś potłuczona, ilekroć on jest w pobliżu! Kiedy wystartowałaś w wyborach na przewodniczącą klasy, to pokazałaś się z jak najlepszej strony. Naprawdę zaimponowałaś kilku osobom. I jedną z nich był Adrien. Wiem to na pewno, bo Nino mi powtórzył, co mu powiedział Adrien o wrażeniu, które na nim zrobiłaś. No, a potem wzięłaś udział w konkursie na projekt melonika. I też mu zaimponowałaś tym, jak obroniłaś się przed oskarżeniem o plagiat i udowodniłaś swoje prawa autorskie do projektu. Myślałam, że już wychodzisz na prostą. Że już będzie z górki. A ty zaczęłaś te dziwne cyrki!

\- To przez te walentynki… - powtórzyła Marinette, zaskoczona wywodem przyjaciółki.

\- Weź się dziewczyno w garść i zrób coś z tym. Gość praktycznie jest twój. Wystarczy tylko sięgnąć po swoje! – zachęcała Alya.

\- Dobra – postanowiła nagle Marinette. – Dam mu walentynkę. Ale tak jak radziłaś wczoraj, nie podpiszę jej. Niech się domyśli.

\- Ale… zostawisz jakąś poszlakę? – spytała podejrzliwie Alya.

\- Nawet mam pomysł, jaką… - Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Marinette.


	3. Środa - 13 lutego

**ŚRODA – 13 lutego**

Dzisiaj w szkole Marinette zauważyła, że Adrien także jej unika. Może był urażony jej wczorajszym zachowaniem? A może nie… Raz czy dwa razy podchwyciła jego spojrzenie… I to nie żal był w jego oczach. Było to coś dziwnego, od czego zdradzieckie ciepło zalewało jej policzki. Resztki rozsądku nie pozwalały jej jednak zbyt optymistycznie wierzyć, że mogłoby to być to, o czym skrycie marzyła. I co uparcie wmawiała jej Alya. Rozczarowanie byłoby zbyt bolesne… Nie, lepiej od razu założyć, że tylko jej się zdawało.

Na ostatniej lekcji mieli zajęcia z literatury. Omawiali „Śpiącą królewnę" i Adrien notował jak szalony. Aż pani Bustier się zainteresowała jego notatkami, podejrzewając, że niewiele mają wspólnego z lekcją. Ale gdy tylko zadała mu pytanie, o czym była lekcja, wyrecytował dokładnie słowa uczniów wypowiadających się wcześniej. Czyli… Czyli jednak notował? W takim razie, dlaczego wyrzucił pomiętą kartkę zaraz po lekcji?

Marinette poczekała, aż wszyscy wyjdą z klasy i podeszła do kosza na śmieci. Znalazła tę kartkę i zobaczyła, że jest na niej napisany – z wieloma poprawkami, skreśleniami i luźnymi zapiskami – wiersz. I to wiersz walentynkowy!

_Twe włosy są jak noc,_

_Fiołkowe oczy twe…_

_Co czujesz – nie wiem wciąż,_

_Przede mną skrywasz się._

_Spotykamy się codziennie,_

_I o tobie wiecznie śnię._

_Tak wielka miłość kipi we mnie!_

_Mą walentynką zostać chciej._

Marinette przeczytała go dwa razy. Czy to możliwe, że… że napisał ten wiersz o niej? A raczej _do_ niej? Znów pojawiła się ta sama myśl, co wówczas, gdy podchwyciła jego spojrzenia. To byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. A jednak… gdzieś tam na dnie serca zaczęła tlić się nadzieja…

Pobiegła do domu z tą pomiętą kartką przyciśniętą do serca, jakby to był największy skarb w jej życiu. Jak burza wpadła do swojego pokoju i zasiadła przy biurku. Leżała na nim przygotowana kartka walentynkowa. Wczoraj zaraz po wyjściu Alyi przystąpiła do własnoręcznego wykonania walentynki. Postawiła na prostotę – z czerwonego brystolu wycięła serce, którego wewnętrzne brzegi ozdobiła oryginalnym wzorkiem. Składał się na niego jeden wyraz łączony ze sobą. A tym wyrazem było jej imię. Niby takie oczywiste, a jednak wpisane we wzorek stanowiło po prostu ciekawe zdobienie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można się było nabrać.

Teraz przyszła kolej na trudniejszą część zadania – czym wypełnić kartkę. Jakie życzenia miała napisać? Zamyśliła się… Nie miała doświadczenia w pisaniu życzeń walentynkowych. Właściwie robiła to po raz pierwszy w życiu! Czas mijał, a ona wciąż nie umiała ubrać w słowa tego, co chciała wyrazić. Właściwie nawet nie wiedziała, co chce wyrazić!

I nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie – mogła odpowiedzieć na jego wiersz! Wraz z olśnieniem spłynęła na nią wena i napisała:

_Jak słońce włosy lśnią,_

_Zielone oczy twe._

_Tak bardzo poznać twoje _

_Najskrytsze marzenia chcę._

_Walentynką twą pragnę być,_

_Niech miłość nasza trwa_

_Po wieczność niczym piękny sen,_

_Bo twoja jestem ja._

No i gotowe. Uff… Teraz tylko musi się przemóc i jakoś wręczyć mu tę kartkę. Aż ją ścisnęło w żołądku. Nie, nie będzie się tym teraz martwić. Na pewno nie przed obiadem. Najlepiej się z tym przespać. Może sen przyniesie jakieś genialne rozwiązanie…

I z tą myślą schowała walentynkę do torby.

_(Odautorska uwaga: skorzystałam z walentynkowych wierszy z odcinka „Mroczny Amor". Z wiadomych względów musiałam zmienić wersy odwołujące się stricte do Biedronki…)_


	4. Czwartek - 14 lutego

**CZWARTEK – 14 lutego**

Nadszedł ten straszny dzień. Walentynki. Marinette szła do szkoły z żołądkiem związanym na supeł. Kartka walentynkowa wypalała dziurę w jej torbie. Ręce jej się trzęsły… Zanim weszła do klasy, myślała, że zemdleje. Oby go tam jeszcze nie było. Oby nie musiała przejść obok niego. Zdecydowanie miała wrażenie, że to ostatni dzień w jej życiu – te nerwy na pewno ją dzisiaj wykończą!

Adriena jeszcze nie było. Odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Zaczęła wyciągać notatki. Kartkę walentynkową ukryła pod zeszytem. Wrzuci ją do torby Adriena w dogodnym momencie. Tak sobie to zaplanowała. A potem niech się dzieje, co chce!

Przyszedł. Zobaczył ją. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały i oboje jednocześnie się zarumienili. Przez moment Adrien sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał do niej podejść, ale nagle zatrzymał go Nino i zagadnął o wczorajszy mecz. Cóż za koszmarne wyczucie chwili! Marinette westchnęła i nieopatrznie machnęła ręką prosto w swoją stertę notatek. Wszystko wylądowało na podłodze w uroczym chaosie. Boże, jaka z niej gapa! Może ta Chloe ma rację. Może Marinette powinna się nazywać Gapa-Cheng… Rzuciła się zbierać papiery. Sięgnęła po walentynkę. O ułamek sekundy za późno!

Kartkę w kształcie serca poderwała z podłogi… Chloe Bourgeois. Uśmiechnęła się mściwie i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na zaczerwienioną Marinette. Otworzyła kartkę i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. Na twarzy Chloe zakwitł szeroki uśmiech. Zadarła nos i obrzuciła Marinette wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Przytuliła kartkę do piersi i ruszyła w stronę Adriena, który wciąż stał w drzwiach z Nino. Marinette nie była w stanie ocenić, czy mógł zobaczyć całe to zamieszanie i domyślić się, skąd Chloe wytrzasnęła kartkę. Myślała tylko o tym, że nie podpisała walentynki i teraz Chloe przywłaszczyła ją sobie. Rzuciła się na ławkę i schowała twarz w ramionach.

\- Adrieniśku! – zawołała Chloe z emfazą. – Mam coś dla ciebie!

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Bądź moim Walentym! – Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie Chloe.

Adrien się zaczerwienił okropnie i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Marinette. Ale ona wciąż leżała z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach. Chloe ukradła jej wiersz. Wiersz napisany specjalnie dla Adriena! To było stokroć gorsze od tego, czego przez te kilka dni się obawiała. Najbardziej bała się, że on ją wyśmieje. A teraz… Teraz mogło się okazać, że wiersz mu się spodoba. I on pomyśli, że autorką jest Chloe!

Tymczasem Adrien wydawał się nieco zaskoczony walentynką od Chloe. Otworzył ją, przeczytał. Poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. A potem… Potem przyjrzał się dokładniej kartce i zauważył to, co Marinette ukryła w swojej walentynce. Jej podpis. Pamiętał doskonale ten wzór z melonika, który niedawno zaprojektowała w konkursie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Złożył kartkę i spojrzał prosto na załamaną Marinette.

\- Nie, Chloe – odpowiedział spokojnie, przesuwając ją sobie z drogi. – Mam już swoją Walentynkę.

Słysząc to, Marinette poderwała głowę. I napotkała wzrok Adriena. Cóż… Była już zarumieniona, ale teraz poczuła dodatkowe gorąco napływające jej do policzków. Niemożliwe, że tak szybko się domyślił! Czyli najwyraźniej nie był głupi… pomyślała sobie. Stłumiła chichot, przypomniawszy sobie, co powiedziała jej Alya kilka dni temu. Fakt, z głupim Adrienem nie wytrzymałaby tygodnia.

Adrien podszedł do Marinette. I zupełnie naturalnie wziął ją za rękę i wyprowadził z klasy. Ta rozmowa, która ich czekała, byłaby zbyt krępująca, gdyby miała miejsce w sali pełnej kolegów. Znacznie bardziej nadawał się na nią jakiś ustronny kąt.

\- Przecież nie wysłałem tego wiersza… - szepnął, stając naprzeciwko niej.

\- Hmm… Jakoś sam wpadł mi w ręce – odpowiedziała cicho. Och, cóż za kłamstwo! Wygrzebała go ze śmieci! I on o tym dobrze wiedział!

\- No, to w sumie dobrze, że do ciebie dotarł. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Teraz czuję, że powinienem go przepisać na jakiejś ładnej kartce, żebyś mogła go zachować na pamiątkę.

\- Nie musisz… - szepnęła. I tak zachowała tę pomiętą kartkę na wieczną pamiątkę. Nawet jakby przepisał ten wiersz złotym atramentem na najpiękniejszej kartce, nie miałaby dla niej większej wartości niż ta znaleziona wczoraj. Dowód jego mąk twórczych i… uczuć…

\- To… Zostaniesz moją Walentynką? – spytał nieśmiało i spojrzał na nią tak ciepło, że na nowo się zarumieniła.

\- Masz to na piśmie, Adrien – przypomniała z uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, tak oficjalnie, to się nie podpisałaś – odpowiedział jej w tym samym tonie, mrugając do niej.

\- Szybko się domyśliłeś.

\- To było aż nazbyt oczywiste.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się. – Spodziewałam się, że zajmie ci to trochę więcej czasu.

\- To mogłaś zmienić pismo. Ten podpis poznałbym nawet po ciemku.

\- Akurat! – Roześmiała się.

\- Poważnie. Tym podpisem na meloniku rozwaliłaś system. Nawet mój tata nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak sprytnie go ukryłaś. Myślę, że spokojnie masz już pracę.

\- Jasne! Już to widzę.

\- Mojemu tacie trudno zaimponować. A tobie się to udało.

W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Spojrzeli na siebie nagle zakłopotani. Trzeba było wrócić do klasy i zmierzyć się z docinkami, spojrzeniami i uśmieszkami – jakże typowymi w takich sytuacjach.

\- No chodź! – Marinette pociągnęła Adriena za rękę. – Miejmy to za sobą.

Spojrzał na nią z podziwem.

\- I nie patrz tak na mnie – dodała.

\- Jak?

\- Jakbym była ósmym cudem świata, czy coś…

\- Dla mnie jesteś… - szepnął, a jej się znowu zrobiło ciepło w sercu.

Ścisnęła go mocniej za rękę i poprowadziła z powrotem do klasy. Zapowiadały się naprawdę wyjątkowe walentynki…

Koniec 3


End file.
